


A Stand-in for Starlight

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Rhinking in the Rain [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rhett, Camping, Come Eating, Established Relationship, First Time, Hiking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Sex In A Cave, Thunderstorms, Top Link, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat





	A Stand-in for Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).

The first time Rhett visited the cave, he had been hiking with his brother and their dad. Upon reaching the awesome spot, Rhett only had one thought. The same thought that he had whenever he saw something incredible, beautiful, hilarious, or shocking. 

_ Man, I wish Link could see this. _

He never told Link about the cave. He knew his dad would’ve taken them out there any time he would’ve asked, but Rhett felt strongly that this was something he’d wanted to experience with Link alone. 

Having a week off their first spring break at college seemed like the perfect time to experience something new together. 

It was overcast and unseasonably cold as they began their hike, and Link never missed an opportunity to complain as they hiked their way along the trail. This ‘lack of spirit’ would have annoyed Rhett had it been anyone but Link. But since it was Link, it was endearing. And he made a game of reframing all of Link’s whines and snarky remarks as ‘part of the experience’ and the ‘good story they’d have to tell later’. 

The moaning and groaning was all worth it once they reached their destination. Link was in awe, as Rhett knew he would be. As Rhett himself had been the first time I saw it. Objectively, it had been a nicer day when Rhett had visited this spot for the first time. But something about the mist and the grey skies in contrast to the greenery of the forest made it even more beautiful. 

It also had a heck of a lot to do with the company.

“Gosh, Rhett. This place is great.”

“Breathtaking,” he agreed. 

They were standing so close that the static between their hands hanging at their sides was tangible. There was a charge between them - drawing their fingers together to touch; and then with that confirmation of contact, to tightly interlace as they admired the view.

It was a strangely ice-breaking moment. Considering the intimacy of their discussed plans for this camping trip. 

But such was the dichotomy of their relationship. On the one hand, they were so close and inseparable that touching each other was no more foreign or nerve wracking than a college kid touching them_ self _. 

It was natural. 

It was inevitable. 

But on the other hand, they had been friends for so long, it had made them overly careful in feeling out each other’s boundaries. 

They heard other friends comment or joke about their girlfriends. Saying things they wouldn’t likely be saying in these ladies’ presence. But for Rhett and Link, to comment on things that they had felt or done or wanted to feel and do - well, naturally they had always been each other’s confidantes. And they had also gradually become each other’s objects of anything that would need confiding. 

Link seemed to struggle more with the compartmentalizations and selective bridging of the types of intimacy. He didn’t like to compromise on any of it. He had never had a brother, apart from Rhett. He had never had a best friend, apart from Rhett. He didn’t want to lose any of those dynamics just because now Rhett had this new role in his life. And he didn’t want to shortchange Rhett on any aspect of the boyfriend-thing while he was busy trying to preserve everything else. 

It felt simpler to Rhett. He just loved Link. 

Thunder rolled distantly and Link gave Rhett’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We probably shouldn’t stay like this.” 

Something about the phrasing made Rhett’s stomach drop. “Why not?” It came out as a whimper. It sounded so needy. He instantly wished he could have a second take, and pitch it differently. Make it flirty or suggestive. Not… desperate.

The look Link gave him was so soft and oblivious. “Cause it’s gonna storm, bo. And then we’ll be stuck in here. We should go set up our tent or somethin?”

The grey clouds had not given way; if anything, the sky had darkened. As if on cue, the rumble of thunder roared through the sky again. Link groaned, seemingly annoyed at the diminishing prospect that they might outrun this storm. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait out the storm here?” Rhett pointed out, as the rain began coming down like stones. Rhett almost thought it was hail for a moment. “It’s a perfect shelter.”

Lightning flashed, and Link took a flinching step backward inside the cave. 

Link swallowed hard. He looked nervous, and Rhett didn’t figure it had much to do with the approaching storm. He didn’t want Link to feel nervous, but there was probably no way around it. He felt nervous, too. 

“This place is _ cool _, Rhett. It really is. But like... It feels kind of indoors. We were s’posed to be outside. Under the stars.”

“Link.” Rhett sighed. He always did this. Built things up in his mind. “This place ain’t ‘cool’. It’s _ otherworldly _ . And there’s no _ supposed to _ with where we should be right now.”

“But. It’s not, like… y’know?” 

“Romantic?” 

“I guess?”

“I think it’s pretty good. As grey as the sky has been, there aren’t likely gonna be any stars out anyway. And the way this is coming down in buckets is likely to flood any tent or fire we try to start.”

“Logistically, I get all that, Rhett,” Link sulked, as they watched the water flow downhill, creating tiny waterfalls over the larger natural steps in the trail. 

“Do you still wanna… do this?” Rhett asked softly, trying to keep all accusation or judgement out of his voice. 

Link took his hand. “Of course, I do. I just… I wanted it to be…?”

“_ Perfect _?”

Link shrugged. 

“We’ve talked about this kind of thing before. You can’t force experiences in that way. You just gotta… make space for stuff, and then just let it unfold. Go on the hike. But don’t try to control the scenery. It might not be how you’d envisioned, but… that’s not how memories work. And. Maybe the unexpected parts become the best parts?”

Link seemed to relax, and gave Rhett’s hand a squeeze. “That’s… actually… _ smart _, Rhett. I’m gonna remember that.”

Rhett playfully elbowed him in the chest.

Link giggled, and Rhett pulled him in for a hug, holding him there and kissing his forehead. 

“If you want stars, darlin,” Rhett murmured into his dark hair. “I can wait.”

Link answered by pulling on Rhett’s neck and crushing their lips together. 

The rain was coming down in sheets, hitting hard with a steady beat. It was calming, like waves. Comforting like the ocean. Even the spray as the rain landed at the mouth of the cave splashed back like a miniature version of ocean mist. 

Rhett reluctantly broke the kiss, the tingly feeling of adrenaline coursing through him. Somehow his senses seemed simultaneously numbed and heightened. 

“We should make a fire first, though,” Rhett suggested. “It’s kinda dark in here. I… wanna see you.”

“It’s cold, too. I’m tryin to hit that, not freeze it off.” Link accentuated his point with an open handed slap to the back of Rhett’s pants. 

Rhett rolled his eyes, but was relieved that Link was loosening up some. 

He unrolled their sleeping bags, laying them out side by side. He watched as Link gathered whatever debris he could collect in the cave. As Link hunched over the developing fire, his t shirt stretched tightly across his broad shoulders. Rhett’s eyes traveled down his back, and to his tapered waist. 

His breathing quickened as he flashed forward to the possibilities of what that body might soon be doing to him. 

“Oh, yeah!” Link abruptly announced, celebrating triumphantly as the fire finally caught. 

Rhett dragged their sleeping bags slightly closer to the fire. And he and Link sat down together, cuddling up close, allowing their body heat and the fire to warm them. 

Rhett glanced over at Link’s sharp, angular face in the firelight, and was surprised as Link stole the words from his mouth. 

“I guess this is plenty romantic, after all?”

“Listen. If it’s good enough for you, it’s good enough for me: I’m not the one preoccupied with curating the perfect moment.” Rhett tried to harness and project all of his yearning into his what he would say next. “I just want you. And you’re already perfect.”

Link kissed him. It started off sweet and soft, but quickly became heated and needy. He kissed him like he wanted to fuck him. And it was driving Rhett wild.

“I want you, too, baby.”

Rhett cocked an eyebrow. “_ Baby _, huh?”

“Well, you called me _ honey _!” Link said defensively. 

“Because you’re sweet. But I’m older’n you, bigger’n you. How is it I’m your _ baby _?”

Link nipped at Rhett’s lip before purring, “Because, Imma take care of you.”

Rhett’s heart was pounding in his chest, that sounded so good. _ Fuck _. He wanted that. 

“Well, I’m not callin’ you _ daddy _, or nothin like that.”

“We’ll see about that, baby.” Link smirked with a wink. 

Link guided Rhett’s back down onto the sleeping bag. 

“The ground’s too hard,” Link husked against Rhett’s lips. His voice was changed - lower, more rough - and Rhett loved the way it sounded. 

“Don’t care.”

Link took one of the sleeping bags and rolled it up under Rhett’s back, both providing padding and propping up Rhett’s hips. 

Link’s fingers moved to undo Rhett’s pants, and his eye contact was relentless as he slid them down and off. He seemed to be searching forsome sign that Rhett had changed his mind. Rhett wasn’t going to give that to him. 

“Link?” Rhett sat up a little. 

Link asked ‘What?’ with nothing except for his face. His face could do things like that. Rhett loved that face. 

Rhett lifted his own shirt off, and beckoned Link toward him for another kiss. 

“I really do want this,” Rhett promised Link’s lips. He knew that Link needed to hear it. “I love you. I trust you.” Rhett probably needed to hear it from himself, too. 

Link gently folded Rhett’s long legs up, knees toward his hips, rocking him back slightly before his head disappeared between them. Rhett let his legs fall softly to drape over Link’s shoulders.

Rhett sharply inhaled as he felt Link’s hot, wet tongue touch the sensitive skin around his rim. He felt pressure to relax. Which was a paradox of thing. This wouldn’t work if he couldn’t relax. And it was as if Link had read his mind.

“Take your time. We have all the time in the world.”

Link’s backpack was within arm’s reach, and Link could easily access the lube. 

Link was taking it slow. All licking and light touches. Rhett felt himself becoming more sensitive, more... accommodating. 

Rhett released a barely audible high whine as Link finally eased a fingertip past his tight ring of muscle. 

“Hnnnnnn..:”

“Shhhh,” Link soothed. “We’ve been here before.”

And just like that, Rhett relaxed deeper as Link probed him with shallow touches. Eventually reaching past more tightness. Applying more lube. And Link’s tongue seemed to be everywhere. Rhett’s head began to buzz, and he let it drop back against the ground; as opposed to continuing holding it up to look down, watching the lovely way that Link worked. He might have mourned the loss of that sight, if he wasn’t so caught up in how good Link was making him _ feel _. 

With his head leaned back, Rhett had an upside down view of the mouth of the cave. Lightning flashed, surreally silhouetting the trees outside. Between the view and the feel of Link between his legs, it felt like a dream. 

The sounds of the storm surrounded him, cradled him, he could so easily get lost in the feeling. Rhett felt guilty that he was getting so in his own head that it was almost an intrusion when Link’s voice entered his mind, bringing Rhett back into the moment. 

“Do you think… Are you ready?”

Rhett growled, low in his throat. “God, yes.”

As amazing as Link’s mouth and fingers had been, Rhett was happy to have Link hovering above him now, happy that he was able to see him. And touch him. 

The muscles in Link’s shoulders shifted as he leaned his weight into one arm, freeing his other hand to press his slicked cock to Rhett’s hole, slowly pushing inside. 

Rhett inhaled, visibly and audibly cringing with an uncomfortable grunt.

“I can go slower? Or use more-”

“Nnnnndoesn’t matter.”

“It matters, baby. I want you to be comfortable.”

Rhett shook his head. “Keeping going,” Rhett instructed. Leaving no room for argument.

“Keep breathing,” Link countered.

Rhett nodded, exhaling in quick panting breaths. He was tempted to make more noise. Pain noises? Pleasure noises? Would Link wanna hear any of that? He was suddenly _ made of _ self-consciousness. Was he expected to… dirty talk? They were so used to having to be quick and quiet with the things they did. There were always roommates or family members in the next room. But outdoors, on their own? They’d never had anything close to this kind of privacy. 

After what seemed like an eternity of unbelievable pressure, Link stopped moving. 

Link lowered his plank down to his elbows, pressing their chests together. Feeling each other’s racing hearts. 

“We’re so sweaty already,” Rhett whispered dumbly, inches from Link’s face. “We haven’t even really _ done anything _ yet.”

Link smiled, and kissed Rhett’s collarbone. “You feel okay?”

“It’s… intense.” Rhett chewed his lip.

“I can-”

“You can’t really do anything about it, honey.”

“I could-”

“You really gonna make me say it?”

Link looked at him in bewilderment. 

Rhett rolled his eyes, which was extra ridiculous in their present state. “You got a big dick, Link.”

As if Link wasn’t already blushing… He was absolutely crimson now.

“We can stop if you want.” Link’s offer was both weak, and very sincere. “At any time. If it’s not… workin’ for you right now. We can try again another time. Practice... other stuff?… or just-“

“Link.” Rhett pressed his palm to Link’s babbling lips. “You’re already inside me. If you don’t _fuck_ _me_, I swear…”

Link nodded, mouth covered and wide-eyed. 

Then Rhett felt Link press his wet tongue to his open palm. Rhett smiled softly. Link used to always do that whenever Rhett tried to shut him up like this as kids. He’d stick his tongue out, and lick Rhett’s palm to gross him out and get him to move his hand. 

Their definitions of ‘gross’ had shifted a lot since then. The very concept was near non-existent between them. But all the grossness, the silliness… somehow it had all led them here. 

To this moment. 

Rhett moved his hand regardless, and Link whispered, “I can make this good for you, bo.”

Rhett wasn’t sure if that was meant to reassure him, or if Link was giving himself a pep talk. But Rhett nodded all the same.

Link shifted Rhett’s hips again. Positioning them with almost strategic precision. Rhett went through different fleeting experiences of feeling too compressed under Link and then settling into relative comfort. 

It was starting to feel good.

_ Really good. _

Something that Link was doing with his thrusts was making Rhett go slack-jawed. 

“Holy shit…” Rhett moaned.

“Good?” Link asked nervously, hopefully, voice thick and sweet.

Rhett nodded. Even a small verbal affirmative seemed like it would be too much to put together, but he needed Link to know _how_ _good_ it was. He had to tell him, because if he changed what he was doing or stopped? Rhett didn’t even want to think about that. “Like that.” 

“Yeah?”

Rhett didn’t have the presence of mind to feel self-conscious anymore, or embarassed by the shameless groans of pleasure that were now freely escaping his lips as Link continued the shallow repetitive thrusts that were making his body hum with electricity. There was clear precome leaking onto his belly by now, and his body seemed to relax completely. As it did, Link was able to sink deeper, and Rhett could feel the intensity of this feeling inside him increasing. It was like a warm ball of energy pooling inside of him. That energy had to go somewhere… 

Rhett felt his abdominal muscles begin to shake. It was like after basketball practice, when he had exhausted himself, and post-workout muscles would tremble uncontrollably. Then the heat in his core released, and Rhett felt waves of that energy radiating through his body. An implosion that didn’t subside completely. The wave came down, but did not disappear. This was not the crash of endorphins and refractory period that he was used to when he got off. 

“Oh fuck, Link,” Rhett begged. “Please. Please. Don’t stop!” 

“Are you…? What’s it feel like?”

“I dunno, man! Look. I always imagined that we would wanna talk about sex and… verbally process it… whenever either of us started havin’ it? But I never meant to be doing it_ while we’re havin’ it. _” 

Link chuckled, and that felt good inside of Rhett, too. Everything. Felt so fucking good. Every nerve was set ablaze in a warm tingle.

“Fuck me?” Rhett whimpered, and Link obliged. Rocking into him deep and steady, letting Rhett ride his wave of seemingly dry orgasms. Each one coming quicker and lasting longer, pushing out the occasional dribble of come. Until finally, a particularly rough, hard thrust fucked a bigger shot out of Rhett. 

Link’s ragged breathing finally broke as Rhett moaned and shook beneath him, muscles contracting all around him. 

Just before he came, Link pulled out and aimed toward the pool already accumulated on Rhett’s belly. Rhett watched, in a dreamlike state, his body a pile of loose muscle and nerves, as Link’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as he came onto Rhett’s stomach. His jaw relaxed open into the sweetest most peaceful “o” shape that Rhett had ever seen. 

_ Beautiful. _

It seemed Link had been holding his breath for some time, because once he had finished he began catching his breath it subtle heaves. 

Rhett didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so gorgeous as Link like this: spent, euphoric, and absolutely fucked. He looked like he needed a nap. 

He thought maybe he should tell Link how good he looked, or how beyond good he had made Rhett feel. He would wanna hear stuff like that, right?

But Rhett’s speech center was still short circuiting. “Fuck, Link… why d’ya? ...how did you…? Fuck, tha’sincredible.”

Link smiled. Wicked, proud and lopsided as he idly let his fingers play in their mess on Rhett’s belly. 

“What exactly are you accusing me of?” Link asked innocently before waggling his eyebrows playfully. “Practicin’ on someone else?”

Rhett breathed in deeply, and he could have swore he could _ feel _ the oxygen returning to his cells. “More likely, very _ un _sexily trying to figure out the most efficient, effective way to make me come; and then annoyingly pulling it off flawlessly. Which, despite the smugness of it all, is… mind-blowingly sexy.”

Link looked like he was barely listening to Rhett’s assessment. He was looking at his fingers, dipped in their come. 

Rhett’s eyes widened. He sat up, propping himself on his elbows. “You gonna…? Taste?”

Link made a face. “I can’t. It sounds really... hot? But, I don’t think I can actually do it without… It’d be a mood killer.”

Rhett dragged his tongue across his lips, suggestively before opening his mouth. Link held up his two fingers, asking the question Rhett had already answered with his inviting lips. 

He nodded, and Link slowly touched his fingers to Rhett’s mouth; lips and tongue circling the digits and softly suckling them clean. 

“Whussit taste like?” Link asked, genuinely curious, and maybe a little sorry he’d chickened out. 

Rhett shrugged. “Context goes a long way, honey.”

Link kissed him, and hummed his approval into Rhett’s mouth. 

At some point, the rain had stopped and they were able to go out and set up their tent. As they snuggled in for the night, lazily holding each other, through the mesh sky windows they were finally able to see the stars. 


End file.
